Orc Killer, Human Surviver
by SleepiePanda
Summary: "Love is like a battlefield, sometimes you have to risk your heart to win the battle." He tells her and Avalon looks up at him with fearful eyes. "What if you are afraid to risk it?" She asks. "Better to risk your heart than to keep fighting until you lose it."
1. The Hobbits

Chapter 1: The Hobbits  
Avalon Hills was an orphan at just the age of 7. Her parents were killed by orcs and Avalon has the scars up her arms of the orc blades and the whip marks on her back from the torcher she endured. Avalon was taken in by Aragorn. He was just starting out as a ranger. He taught her everything he ever knew.

Avalon was now a petite woman with soft wavy brown hair. Dark eyes behind soft features that showed years of hardship. She was a beautiful woman, who bore many scars from her past. A tough woman who only knows to fight and not to experience true love. Only ever having Aragorn in her life, she knew only of companionship, friendship. andAt the age of only seven years old Avalon Hills and her family were attacked by a group of orcs. Her parents were murdered bruttally, while Avalon was saved, but now have scars up her arms, made from the orc blades, and the whip marks on her back, from the tourcher that the orcs put her through. It was Aragorn that saved her from the death that would have surely came from the orcs. He took her in and raised her. At the time he was just starting out as a ranger, but he still taught her everything he ever knew.

Now it's been many years since the death of her parents and Avalon have grown into a petite small woman with soft wavy brown hair. Dark eyes behind soft features that showed years of hardship. She was a beautiful woman, who bore many scars from her past. A tough woman who only knows to fight and not to experience true love. Only ever having Aragorn in her life, she knew only of companionship, friendship. and acceptance. Never had she felt another's man's love or the loving touch of man.

What she wore was not of a princess, but that of a ranger, but more specific an archer. Brown leather pants that fit to her toned legs, brown leather boots that went to her knees, a thin dusty tan shirt under a dark brown leather vest that helped show off some cleavage. Over her clothes she had a cloak that was forest green made from thick warm fabric with a thick hood that covered half her face and tied in the front. She had bow leather braces on her wrists and her bow and quiver under her cloak on her back.

The two rangers were on yet another mission. They're had been talk about the wraith around this area, which is why Avalon now sat with her back to the windows, sitting beside Aragorn, in a rather busy and loud bar. Both rangers sat at a table watching the hobbits that sat talking and drinking. She could see two were nervous. As one should be with such power possible on them. The wraith wasn't just out and about for shits and giggles. Both Aragorn and Avalon believed the ring was with them. Avalon heard the dark haired hobbit ask the bartender who they were. "He's one o' them rangers. Dangerous folk they are, wanderin' the wild. What 'is right name is, I've never heard, but round 'ere, he's know as Strider. An' the girl beside him is his companion, she goes by Falcon. Her eyes are like a hawk, no? Always watching her surroundings and seeing from far distances. Both are pretty much a mystery here, but I do know both have seen their fair share of death." The man said before wandering off.

Avalon watched as Frodo ran over to his friend that kept mentioning his last name. "What do you think is the matter with him?" Avalon asked Aragorn.

"If it is true and he does have the ring he'll be running from the Nazguls right now. He wouldn't want anyone to know his last name." Aragorn said looking at Avalon. "Why do you think we go by names that are not ours?" He asked causing Avalon to fall silent.

They both turned and watched just in time to see Frodo grab the friend only to fall heavily to the ground. Aragorn watched as the ring flew upwards, out of the Frodo's hand. Avalon grabbed onto Aragorn's arm in shock, half of her suspecting them, but the other half hadn't thought it was true. She watched as Frodo tried to catch it, but instead it slipped onto his finger. "That fool." Aragron said as he stood with Avalon. "He's going to bring the Nazguls right to us." He says as he grabs Avalon's arm and dragged her into a spare room, which they knew Frodo would enter. The two moved into the shadows towards the doorway as Frodo pulled the ring off.

Aragorn grabbed Frodo by his shoulder and pulled him up. "You draw far too much attention to yourself," Aragorn hissed. "Mr. Underhill." Avalon followed quietly behind them as Aragorn pulled Frodo up the stairs and threw him into a room.

"What do you want?" The hobbit asked sounding frightened. Avalon shook her head and laid her hood back. Her brown wavy hair falling out of it's loose ribbon. Her hair cascading over her shoulders.

"There'll be no more caution from you; that is no trinket you carry," Aragorn said as he moved quickly across the room and dying the flame on the candles.

"I carry nothing." Frodo said causing Avalon to roll her eyes.

"That is not what I saw just a few minutes ago." Avalon spoke up. Frodo could see her bow and quiver along with her sword on her back, causing Frodo to gulp.

"I can avoid being seen when I wish, Avalon can do it even more better," Aragorn snapped as he threw back his own hood. "But to disappear entirely-that is a rare gift."

Frodo's eyes went from Avalon to Aragorn. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Are you frightened, dear hobbit?" Avalon asked.

"Yes." He answered. Avalon gave a smile.

"Not nearly frightened enough. We know what hunts you." Aragorn tells him as he smirked in a humorless manner. Aragorn took two long strides to Frodo. The doors burst open causing Avalon to pull out her elven made blade. Thick as three inches and goes to her shoulders to her waist. It had a silver T shaped handle with eleven wording going up the blade. It said Orc Killer, human survivor. She had it personally done when she became a ranger.

Avalon spun on her heels and aimed her blade towards the doors. There she saw three hobbits. All looked completely terrified and all had been prepared to fight the two until they saw the blade and dropped their 'weapons'. "L-Let him go." The chubbier one said. "O-Or I'I'll Have you, Lonshanks!" Avalon just tsk.

"Oh will you now?" She questioned as she put the blade to his throat, causing his face to pale. "And what is to stop me from cutting your vocal cord before you even step an inch forward?" The hobbit gulped and looked at the girl about ready to pee himself. "Oh relax, you hobbit. I only kill orcs with this sword." She said as she stepped back and put the sword away. The four hobbits sighed in relief. Aragorn smiled and placed a hand on Avalon's shoulder.

"You enjoy frightening people too much, Falcon." Aragorn said with a smile. "And you," He said to the three hobbits who ran in. "You have a stout heart, little hobbit." He put his sword away and frowned. "But that will not save you. You can no longer afford to wait for the wizard, Frodo. They're coming."

"We must move quickly A-Strider." Avalon said.

* * *

Avalon sat in a chair by the window when the four hobbits sat up in bed. They were wide awake after hearing the loud shrieks of rage in the air from the riders. "What are they?" Frodo asked and Avalon turned and looked at the four.

Another scream came from just across the courtyard, this caused Avalon to sigh. "They were once men." Aragorn speaks up.

"But not anymore. Once Great kinds of men, long ago," Avalon said standing and walking towards them. "Now they serve only one leader."

"They were kings, but then Sauron the Deceiver gave them nine Rings of Power." Aragorn explained. "Blinded by their greed, they took them without question, one by one falling to darkness. Now they are slaves to his will."

"They are called the Nazgul." Avalon said as she crossed her arms. "Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times, they feel the presence of the Ring, drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you, not until you are dead, or the Ring is no longer in your possession."

* * *

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked.

"Into the Wild." Aragorn tells them as he walked in front of them beside Avalon.

"How do we know these two are friends of Gandalf's?" The one known as Merry asked sullenly. Avalon rolled her eyes at Aragorn who cracked a smile.

"We have no choice, but to trust them." He said as Merry sighed annoyed.

"But where are they leading us?" Sam asked.

"To Rivendell." Avalon said speaking up. "To the House of Elrond." Causing Sam to gasp.

"Did you hear that? Riverdell! We're going to see the elves!"

Avalon smiles at the enthusiasm in the hobbit's voice as she looks out at the land before them. "We need to get a better vantage point." She mummers before she heads over to a nearby tree. The hobbits watch her as she climbs up the tree, reminding them of a monkey. Avalon was a very interesting human being. She was born with great abilities. She could see the past, present, and future through visions that she receives. Due to her special gift it made her sight become enhanced. She has better sight than even some elves, people say she has the sight of a bird. Avalon loved climbing trees, she felt safer in them then on the ground, and only Aragorn knew of her abilities as a seer.

Down below Avalon, the hobbits were trying to make another breakfast, but Aragorn stops them from doing so. "Gentlemen, we do not stop till nightfall." Avalon drops down from the tree and landed beside Aragorn with no harm done to her from the high drop.

"But what about breakfast?" Pippin asked sounding shocked by what Aragorn said.

"You already had it." Avalon said as she rolled her eyes.

"We've had one, yes. What about second breakfast?" Avalon raised an eyebrow at him at his question. Aragorn shook his head before starting forward.

"Sorry boys." Avalon tells them as Aragorn heads forwards, Avalon is quick to follow her teacher.

"I don't think they know about second breakfast, Pip." Merry tells Pippin.

"What about elevensies?" Avalon could hear he was starting to get frantic. "Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them, doesn't he?" Avalon giggled as she walked beside Aragorn.

"I think you upset them, dear friend." She speaks with amusement, which Aragorn returned with a smirk.

"Hobbits." He sighs with a shake of the head causing Avalon to smile.

"I wouldn't count on it." Avalon heard Sam say. Aragorn picked some apples before chucking them back.

"There. That should keep them happy and moving." Avalon rolls her eyes.

"Oh... Aragorn." Avalon sighs and pulls her hood back on. "Always a charmer."

"Pippin!" Merry calls irritably, causing an irritated and tired sigh to come from Avalon. This was going to be a long walk to the castle.

* * *

Sam came stumbling over the hill with Bill the pony, causing Avalon to giggle. "We'll shall rest here tonight." Aragorn calls as Avalon started climbing a tree.

"Why you climbing a tree?" Pippin asks her, causing her to smile.

"I prefer to sleep in trees." She tells him before swinging onto a branch, resting her back to the trunk, and closing her eyes.

"Falcon." Aragorn calls causing Avalon to groan.

"Whatever is it, Strider?"

"We're going to have a look around." He chuckles before going to his pack. "These are for you." He pulled out four short swords and tosses them to the hobbits. "Keep them close and stay here." He commands the small hobbits. Avalon rolls her eyes and drops back down from the tree, a look of annoyance on her face.

"Let's go." Avalon huffs. When they far enough away, Avalon glared at Aragorn and hit him in the chest causing him to chuckle.

"I'm sorry, Avalon. Did you want to sleep?" She sends a nasty glare his way, enough to make most men cower at her feet.

"You're a cruel man, Aragorn. I need my sleep." He chuckles and wraps an arm around her.

"Oh I know, little Ava. I know." She elbows him in the stomach, causing him to grunt with the sudden attack.

"Don't call me Ava, Aragorn. I'm not that little girl you met all those years ago." She snaps before she continues to walk forward, leaving Aragorn to smile in amusement from behind her.

Avalon defiantly wasn't the same little girl that he met. She has grown up to be quiet strong and very brave. Most men couldn't do what she has done. She wasn't one of those girls that would sit sowing, she'd rather be fighting in war, especially if that war was with orcs. She wasn't just that, an orc killer, that innocent fearful girl that Aragorn first met has become so much more.

* * *

Avalon jumps down from a tree, fear clear in her eyes. "Aragorn!" She yells causing him to look over. "Those damn hobbits lit a fire." Aragorn's eyes widen. "The Nazguls are coming!" Avalon yells, causing Aragorn to start running. Avalon bites her lip as she quickly follows after him. She needs to save the hobbits before they are killed. They need to protect the ring.

acceptance. Never had she felt another's man's love or the loving touch of man.

What she wore was not of a princess, but that of a ranger, but more specific an archer. Brown leather pants that fit to her tone legs, brown leather boots that went to her knees, a thin dusty tan shirt under a dark brown leather vest that helped show off some cleavage. Over her clothes she had a cloak that was forest green made from thick warm fabric with a thick hood that covered half her face and tied in the front. She had bow leather braces on her wrists and her bow and quiver under her cloak on her back.

Avalon sat with her back to the windows sitting beside Aragorn. Both sat at a table watching the hobbits that sat talking and drinking. She could see two were nervous. As one should be with such power possible on them. Both Aragorn and Avalon believed the ring was with them. Avalon heard the dark haired hobbit ask the bartender who they were. "He's one o' them rangers. Dangerous folk they are, wanderin' the wild. What 'is right name is, I've never heard, but round 'ere, he's know as Strider. An' the girl beside him is his companion, she goes by Falcon. Her eyes are like a hawk, no? Always watching her surroundings and seeing from far distances. Both are pretty much a mystery here, but I do know both have seen their fair share of death." The man said before wandering off.

Avalon watched as Frodo ran over to his friend that kept mentioning his last name. "What do you think is the matter with him?" Avalon asked Aragorn.

"If it is true and he does have the ring he'll be running from the Nazguls right now. He wouldn't want anyone to know his last name." Aragorn said looking at Avalon. "Why do you think we go by names that are not ours?" He asked causing Avalon to fall silent. They both turned and watched just in time to see Frodo grab the friend only to fall heavily to the ground. Aragorn watched as the ring flew upwards. Avalon grabbed onto Aragorn's arm in shock. She watched as Frodo tried to catch it, but instead it slipped onto his finger. "That fool." Aragron said as he stood with Avalon. The two moved into the shadows towards the doorway as Frodo pulled the ring off.

Aragorn grabbed Frodo by his shoulder and puled him up. "You draw far too much attention to yourself," Aragorn hissed. "Mr. Underhill." Avalon followed quietly behind them as Aragorn pulled Frodo up the stairs and threw him into an room.

"What do you want?" The hobbit asked sounding frightened. Avalon shook her head and laid her hood back. Her brown wavy hair falling out of it's loose ribbon. Her hair cascading over her shoulders.

"There'll be no more caution from you; that is no trinket you carry," Aragorn said as he moved quikcly across the room and dying the flame on the candles.

"I carry nothing." Frodo said causing Avalon to roll her eyes.

"That is not what I saw just a few minutes ago." Avalon said. Frodo could see a dagger in it's case on each of her hip. This caused Frodo to gulp.

"I can avoid being seen when I wish, Avalon can do it even more better," Aragorn snapped as he threw back his own hood. "But to disappear entirely-that is a rare gift."

Frodo's eyes went from Avalon to Aragorn. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Are you frightened, dear hobbit?" Avalon asked.

"Yes." He answered. Avalon gave a smile.

"Not nearly frightened enough. We know what hunts you." Aragorn said as he smirked in a humorless manner. Aragorn took two long strides to Frodo. The doors burst over causing Avalon to pull out her eleven made blade. Thick as three inches and goes to her shoulders to her waist. It had a silver T shaped handle with eleven wording going up the blade. It said Orc Killer, human survivor. She had it personally done when she became a ranger.

Avalon spun on her heels and aimed her blade towards the doors. There she saw three hobbits. All looked completely terrified and all had been prepared to fight the two until they saw the blade and dropped their 'weapons'. "L-Let him go." The chubbier one said. "O-Or I'I'll Have you, Lonshanks!" Avalon just tsk.

"Oh will you now?" She questioned as she put the blade to his throat, causing his face to pale. "And what is to stop me from cutting your vocal cord before you even step an inch forward?" The hobbit gulped and looked at the girl about ready to pee himself. "Oh relax, you hobbit. I only kill orcs with this sword." She said as she stepped back and put the sword away. The four hobbits sighed in relief. Aragorn smiled and placed a hand on Avalon's shoulder.

"You enjoy frightening people too much, Falcon." Aragorn said with a smile. "And you," He said to the three hobbits who ran in. "You have a stout heart, little hobbit." He put his sword away and frowned. "But that will not save you. You can no longer afford to wait for the wizard, Frodo. They're coming."

"We must move quickly A-Strider." Avalon said.

Avalon sat in a chair by the window as the four hobbits sat up in bed. They were wide awake after hearing the loud shrieks of rage in the air from the riders. "What are they?" Frodo asked and Avalon turned and looked at the four.

Another scream came from just across the courtyard, this caused Avalon to sigh. "They were once men." Aragorn said.

"But not anymore. Once Great kinds of men, long ago," Avalon said standing and walking towards them. "Now they serve only one leader."

"They were kings, but then Sauron the Deceiver gave them nine Rings of Power." Aragorn explained. "Blinded by their greed, they took them without question, one by one falling to darkness. Now they are slaves to his will."

"They are called the Nazgul." Avalon said as she crossed her arms. "Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times, they feel the presence of the Ring, drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you, not until you are dead, or the Ring is no longer in your possession."

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked.

"Into the Wild." Aragorn said as he walked in front of them beside Avalon.

"How do we know these two are friends of Gandulf's?" The one known as Merry asked sullenly. Avalon rolled her eyes at Aragorn who cracked a smile.

"We have no choice, but to trust them." He said as Merry sighed annoyed.

"But where are they leading us?" Sam asked.

"To Rivendell." Avalon said speaking up. "To the House of Elrond." Causing Sam to gasp.

"Did you hear that? Riverdell! We're going to see the elves!"

Frodo watched as Avalon climbed up a tree to get a better view of everything. Avalon was an unique human. She was born with amazing sight, so that she could see far distances like a bird, and she was also born with the ability to see visions of the past, present, and future. Her ability were kept a secret and the only one that knew was Aragorn. She searched through the tree tops at the land below. She could hear the men below talking, even from up so high.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop till nightfall." Avalon frowned before she climbed back down and dropped beside Aragorn.

"But what about breakfast?" Pippin asked sounding shocked by what Aragorn said.

"You already had it." Avalon said as she rolled her eyes.

"We've had one, yes. What about second breakfast?" He asked. Avalon raised an eyebrow at him. Aragorn shook his head before starting forward.

"Sorry boys." Avalon said before heading after Aragorn.

""I don't think they know about second breakfast, Pip." Merry said to Pippin.

"What about elevensies?" Avalon could hear he was starting to get frantic. "Luncheon? Afternoon tear? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them, doesn't he?" Avalon giggled as she walked beside Aragorn.

"I think you upset them, dear friend." She said and Aragorn gave a smirk.

"Hobbits." He said with a shake of the head causing Avalon to smile.

"I wouldn't count on it." Avalon heard Sam say. Aragorn picked some apples before chucking them back.

"There. That should keep them happy and moving." Avalon rolled her eyes.

"Oh... Aragorn." Avalon sighed at him.

"Pippin!" Merry called irritably. Avalon sighed. This was going to be a long walk to the castle.

Sam came stumbling over the hill with Bill the pony, causing Avalon to giggle. "We'll shall rest here tonight." Aragorn called as Avalon started climbing a tree.

"Why you climbing a tree?" Pippin asked. Avalon smiled.

"I prefer to sleep in trees." She said before swinging onto a branch, resting her back to the trunk, and closing her eyes.

"Falcon." Aragorn called causing Avalon to sigh.

"Ya?"

"We're going to have a look around." He said before going to his pack. "These are for you." He said to the hobbits as he pulled out four short swords and tossed them to the hobbits. "Keep them close and stay here." He commanded. Avalon sighed and jumped down.

"Let's go." Avalon said with a sigh. When they far enough away, Avalon glared at Aragorn and hit him in the chest causing him to chuckle.

"I'm sorry, Avalon. Did you want to sleep?" She glared at him.

"You're a cruel man, Aragorn. I need my sleep." He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her.

"Oh I know, little Ava. I know." She rolled her eyes.

Avalon jumped down the tree. "Aragorn!" She called causing him to look over. "Those damn hobbits lit a fire." Aragorn's eyes widen. "The Nazguls are coming!" Avalon yelled and Aragorn started running. Avalon bit her lip as she to the camp. She needed to save the hobbits before they are killed. They need to protect the ring.


	2. Legolas

Chapter 2: Legolas  
Avalon frozed as she heard the screams of the Ringwraith. "Aragorn." Avalon said as Aragorn stood beside her.

"Move! Now Ava! Run!" He yelled pushing her forward as the two ran for the camp. They saw Frodo put the ring onto his finger. Avalon ran fast forward as Frodo took the ring off and got stabbed by one of the wraith in the shoulder. Avalon slashed at the Nazgul's arm and he fell to the ground. Aragorn ran forward and the two fought the nazguls.

"Frodo!" Sam shouted as he ducked under Aragorn's swinging sword and to be by Frodo's side.

"Sam?" Frodo gasped. Avalon looked over at them before going back to fighting. Aragorn and Avalon fought side by side. In perfect sequence. The two Sliced and diced before Avalon grabbed Aragorn's torch and aimed it at the Nazgul. She burned him before throwing it into the hood of the last Ringwraith. They watched as it ran shrieking. "Strider! Falcon!" TAvalon freezes as she hears the screams of the Ringwraith. "Aragorn." Avalon calls as Aragorn runs up to her, fear and worry in his eyes.

"Move! Now Ava! Run!" He pushes her forward as the two ran for the camp. They see Frodo put the ring onto his finger, causing her to curse under her breath it his idiocy. Avalon runs as fast as possible forward as Frodo then takes the ring off and gets stabbed by one of the wraith in the shoulder. Avalon slashes at the Nazgul's arm and he falls to the ground. Aragorn runs forward and the two fight the nazguls.

"Frodo!" Sam screams as he ducks under Aragorn's swinging sword to be by Frodo's side.

"Sam?" Frodo gasps. Avalon looks over at them before going back to fighting. Aragorn and Avalon fight side by side in perfect sequence. The two slice and dice before Avalon grabs Aragorn's torch and aims it at the Nazgul. She burns him before throwing it into the hood of the last Ringwraith. They watch as it runs shrieking. "Strider! Falcon!" The two turn to see Sam by Frodo, the poor hobbit hurting on the ground, before the two run to the hobbits' sides.

Avalon looks at the wound in Frodo, her face turning pale before she looks down at the blade that was used to injure him. "Help him, Strider, Falcon. One of you please." Avalon covers her mouth, her hand shaking at what this must mean. "Morgul blade." She whispers with fear shaking her voice.

"This is beyond our skills to heal." He tells them, his own worry clear in his eyes.

"He needs elvish medicine, Strider." She looks to her friend, her allia, her eyes scared, something that she will let only Aragorn see.

* * *

Avalon runs through the forest beside Aragorn as he carries Frodo over his left shoulder with a torch in his right hand. Avalon has her sword out with her own torch. "Hurry!" Avalon yells back at the hobbits.

"We're six days from Riverdell!" Sam protests. "He'll never make it."

"He will! He needs to hang in there!" Avalon tells them, trying to convince them as much as she is trying to convince herself.

"Gadalf." Frodo whispers causing Avalon to look at Aragorn worried.

"Hold on, Frodo." Aragorn whispers softly as Frodo screams Gadalf's name.

* * *

The group take a moment to rest. "Mr. Frodo?" Sam questions as he puts a hand on the dark haired Hobbit. "He's goin' cold." Avalon bit her lip, a bad habit she has.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asks.

Avalon watches as Aragorn went off into the woods. "He's passing into the shadow world." She tells them as she looks back at them. "He'll soon become a wraith like them." Avalon heard a scream causing her to spin fast on her heels and tighten her grip on her sword.

"They're close." Merry mutters.

"Sam." Aragorn calls to the halfling. "Do you know the athelas plant?"

"Athelas?" The young hobbit gardener asks.

"King's foil." Avalon clarifies.

"King's foil! Aye, it's a weed."

"It may help to slow the poison. Hurry!" Aragorn orders as he went to go back to the woods. "Keep an eye on them, Falcon." He orders once more before running off again. Avalon nods to Aragorn before grabbing a piece of cloth and walking to the river. She dumps it in, wetting it fully before making sure to ring it out enough so it won't drip, and she puts the now cold cloth on the halfling's forehead.

"You'll be okay, Frodo. Just hang in there." She whispers as she runs her fingers through his hair. "It'll be okay Frodo." She hears a noise and turns only to see Arwen. Avalon knew Arwen was Aragorn's secret love. She caught them from time to time, the two barely ever saw each other, so when the two did see each other they tended to get caught up in the moment.

Arwen rides in on horse back and quickly climbs off the stallion to head over to where Avalon and Frodo were. "Frodo." She says. "Een Arwen, teleen leth ide. Lasto beth nin, tolo da na ngalad." She tells him, which means I am Arwen, I am here to help. Hear my voice, come back to the light. "Frodo!" Arwen yells as she kneels beside him.

"Who is she?" Merry asks.

"He's fading." Arwen tells Aragorn and Avalon.

"She's an elf." Sam informs them as Aragorn tries to apply the athelas, but it seems it had grown too late to help.

"He's not going to last." Arwen speaks up. "We must get him to my father's." Avalon looks at her. Arwen nods knowing what she wants. Arwen scoops Frodo up and carries him to the horse. Avalon and Aragorn follows her.

"Be careful with him, Arwen. He carries an important item." Avalon informs the elf.

"I'll take care of him, Avalon. Don't worry." Arwen smiles at her friend before giving another smile to Aragorn, one that is only reserved for him.

"Where are you taking him?" Pippin asks.

"I've been looking for you for two days." Arwen speaks as she still doesn't answer the hobbits. "There are five wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know." She tells them causing Aragorn to frown.

Avalon helps get Frodo on the back of the horse before Aragorn steps up to the animal's side. "Stay with the hobbits. I'll send horses for you." Argon says in elvish.

"I'm the faster rider. I'll take him." Awen retorts in elvish.

"The way is too dangerous."

"What are they saying?" The hobbits look to Avalon, trying to understand the conversation that was occurring.

"Frodo is dying. If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him." She said before saying in English. "I do not fear them."

"Strider," Avalon places a gentle touch to his shoulder. "She's the fastest. Frodo is dying. Someone needs to get him there quickly. Let her go, she'll be okay." Avalon speaks in Elvish with a comforting smile. She never knew the feeling that these two had for each other, but she knew it was stronger than anything else in the world for them.

Strider finally gives a nod of consent. "My love." He whispers in Danish before stepping back. Arwen hops onto the back of the horse and gave one last look at Aragorn. "Arwen," Strider adds to her. "Ride hard. Don't look back." She nods with another smile before she leans down to whisper in her horse's ear in elvish.

"Ride fast, Asfaloth. Ride fast."

"Be safe, dear Arwen." Avalon says in elvish before Arwen rides off.

"What are you doing?! Those Wraiths are still out these!" Sam screams, but Avalon quickly covers his mouth with her hand.

"If you don't stop shouting, then they'll hear us and if they do then we will be no good to Frodo. We'll be dead." She hisses before looking back at Aragorn. She can see the pain in his eyes as he watches his true love ride off. He is completely silent as he watches her as if he was afraid that if he spoke she would die. Avalon places a hand on his shoulder and whispers. "Don't worry, dear friend. Your love will be fine." Aragorn turns and looks at her with a small thankful smile.

The elves from Riverdell arrives shortly after Arwen left and brought horses. There they are lead to the city where they find Gandalf waiting for them. They explain what has happened on their journey to the city and are allowed a place to sleep until the leaders of the different beings arrive to talk about the ring and the threat of Mordor. This gives Arwen and Aragorn time together, but now it was time for the meeting.

Avalon has her cloak off and walks beside Aragorn. They walk out onto the balcony where the others are already waiting. Frodo looks up and smiles as he saw Avalon. Avalon goes and sits by Frodo. "Glad to see your better, Frodo." She tells with a smile.

There's a redheaded dwarf that is Gimli son of Gloin. There is also a man who is Boromir son of Denethor of Gordon. Another elf that is Prince Legolas Greenleaf son of Thranduil of Mirkwood. Then there's of course the four hobbits, the elf king Elrond, Gandalf, Aragorn, and Avalon.

As soon as everyone gets settled Elrond speaks. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." He says causing all the people but one to look at him. Avalon can feel someone's eyes on her. She turns and seas the white haired elf staring at her, Legolas is his name. Avalon glares at him darkly before turning back to Elrond. "Middle-Earth stands upon the edge of destruction. None can escape it. You will untie or you will fall. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Avalon gives Frodo a comforting smile as he stands up and places the ring down on a stone pedestal in the center of the circle. Avalon hears whispers float around the council.

"The doom of men." Avalon hears one say. Avalon looks over as Boromir spoke.

"It is a gift." He corrects, standing and beginning to pace about the circle. Avalon watches him like a cat with a mouse. This brings a smile on Legolas's face. He doesn't understand why the girl interests him so much, but he finds his eyes always on her. She is beautiful for sure, but it is more than that, Legolas can feel it was. "Why not use this Ring?" Legolas sees a frown darken on Avalon's face as she glares at the man coldly. He can see, for a human, she knows the outcome and is unwilling to take it. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. Through the blood of our people are your lands kept safe." Avalon rolls her eyes and noticed the amuse grin on Legolas's face as he stares at her. It's annoying her deeply. Avalon turns and sees Aragorn lean back in his chair. She can see he's just as annoyed with this fool as she is. "Give Gordon the weapon of the Enemy! Let us use it against him!"

"For crying out loud." Avalon snaps making everyone look at her. "That Ring is for no man, but Sauron himself. We all now this. That Ring will do no use to us. It wishes to go back to it's master and that Ring will only ruin us more than we have already done ourselves." She tells them causing them to look at her in shock. "It has no other master than Sauron, using it will only endanger you and the people around you with the Ringwraiths around. They are looking for that Ring. Being seen with it or using it and you are dead. No one should use that Ring. it should be destroyed. Like it should have been in the beginning."

"Falcon is right. That ring has no other master. You, a mere human, would never be able to wield it." She and everyone else can see the anger in Boromir's face as he turns and a scornful expression crosses his features.

"And what would Rangers know of this matter?" He asks, causing Avalon to clench her fists angrily.

"What would a mere human know of this matter?" She counters. "We humans have done nothing, but used what others have created without evening caring how it was made or what it could do to us." She speaks up, causing Boromir to glare darkly at her.

"What would a woman like you know?" He asks, which only makes Avalon want to kill the poor excuse for a human, but Legolas steps in upon seeing the anger burning in the small brunette.

"These are no mere Rangers." He announces. "He is Aragorn son of Arathorn. This is Isildur's heir and she is Avalon Hills, the only human who was able to take out an orc before even becoming a Ranger." Avalon looks at the elf, rather impress. He has done his research.

"Aragorn?" Boromir repeats, being more interested in him than Avalon, he looks Aragorn up and down. "This is Isildur's heir?" He questions.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas snaps causing a small smile to creep onto Avalon's face at the mention of that.

"Sit down, Legolas." Aragorn commands in elvish and only looks at Avalon to get her to sit down. Boromir shots a scornful glare at Legolas and Avalon as he regains his composure.

"Gondor has no king." He tells them. "Gondor needs no king." He sits heavily down, but Avalon simply rolls her eyes.

"Of course Avalon is right." Gandalf says loudly causing everyone to look at him. "We cannot use it."

"We have only one choice." Elrond announces as he once again rose. "The Ring must be destroyed." Avalon nods, but Boromir shakes his head at this.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gimli growls, lifting his ax and stepping forward.

"Gimli that won't-" Avalon starts, but with a roar, Grimli slams his ax down onto the Ring. "Work." She finishes just as the ax shatters into a million pieces and he flies backward. The Ring sits as it had before, but everyone can hear a voice now present whispering something in the foul tongue of Mordor.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Grimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into the heart of Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." This makes everyone fall silence.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir says. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs, Avalon Wills." He directs it to her who simply glares at him. "There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." Avalon frowns in thought. She may hate the man, but he was right about that. It is very dangerous and almost impossible to get in.

Legolas jumps up once more, seeming just as annoyed as Avalon is to Boromir. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" He yells.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli speaks rather rudely, which only makes Avalon sigh and rests her elbows on her knees, and her chin in her hands.

"I hate politics." Frodo cracks a smile as he hears her say this.

"And if we fail, what then?" Boromir asks as his voice grew in volume and annoyance. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

Gimli stands up firmly. "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" He announces causing every elf present to leap to their feet in anger, who aren't already standing, and protest violently. "No one trusts an elf!" He yells.

"Same can be said for gold loving Dwarfs, what is the ring made out of?" Avalon asks in a flat tone that showed she was growing bored with the argument. That is when everyone, but the hobbits and Avalon, stands and starts fighting.

"I will take it!" Frodo cries suddenly causing Avalon to look at him.

"Frodo-

"I will take it!" He yells, but no one hears him. Avalon sighs, seeing he is determined with this. She stands on her seat and whistles as loud as she can causing everyone to cover their ears.

"Will all of you shut up! You are all acting like children. For crying out loud. Here all of you are fighting, when the only one who says they'll take it is a hobbit." She tells them causing them all to fall silent. "Frodo says he will take it." She finishes before jumping back down.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor." Frodo repeats. "Though-I do not know the way." Avalon steps forward.

"Frodo I would be happy to join you on your journey and lead the way." She tells him causing him to look up and nod at her.

"And I will help you bear his burden, Frodo Baggins." Gandalf promised him. "As long as it is yours to bear." Avalon smiles down at Frodo. Aragorn stands tall and steps forward.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." He swears as he crosses the circle and kneels before the Hobbit. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas says as he steps forward.

"And my ax." Grimli adds gruffly.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir adds too as he steps forward. Avalon curses in her head hoping that he would have not done that. She doesn't feel like having to keep an eye on him the whole time.

"Here!" Sam yells as he ran out of the bushes and stands beside Frodo. "Mr. Frodo's not goin' anywhere without me." This makes Avalon laugh softly. Once again Legolas looks back at her and smiles. She has a beautiful laugh, he thinks.

"No," Elrond agrees as he slowly starts to smile. "Indeed, it seems hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Avalon giggles and shakes her head at the hobbits.

"Hey!" Comes yet another voice. Everyone turns to the left to see two more hobbits run in. "We're coming too!" Merry yells as he and Pippin run down the stairs and joins the other two hobbits. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a stack to stop us."

"Anyways," Pippin continues. "You need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing!" Avalon looks at the hobbit with amusement, while Gandalf and Elrond exchange a look.

"Well," They hear Merry mutter to his cousin. "That rules you out, Pip." Avalon looks at Aragorn with a smile, to which he returns. They sees Pippin nod before doing a double take and glaring at Merry.

"Ten companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Elrond announces as he looks them all over.

"Right!" Pippin exclaims excitedly and loud. "Where are we going?" He asks causing many laughs to go around. Avalon feels this journey will be hard and long, but she also finds it will be worth it in the end.

he two turned before running to Sam's side.

The two looked at the wound before looking at the dagger. "Help him, Strider, Falcon. One of you please." Falcon covered her mouth.

"Morgul blade." Avalon whispered.

"This is beyond our skills to heal." He said worried.

"He needs elvish medicine, Strider." Avalon said.

Avalon ran through the forest beside Aragorn as he carried Frodo over his left shoulder with a torch in his right hand. Avalon had her sword out with a torch. She had her quiver over her right shoulder with her bow resting beside the quiver. Her sword's holder was on her left shoulder. Her robe was over her shoulders and weapons.

"Hurry!" Avalon called back at the hobbits.

"We're six days from Riverdell!" Sam protested. "He'll never make it."

"He will! He needs to hang in there!" Avalon called.

"Gadalf." Frodo whispered causing Avalon to look at Aragorn worried.

"Hold on, Frodo." Aragorn said softly as Frodo screamed Gadalf's name.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam said a she put a hand on the dark haired Hobbit. "He's goin' cold." Avalon bit her lip worried.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked.

Avalon watched as Aragorn went off into the woods. "He's passing into the shadow world." She said looking back at them. "He'll soon become a wraith like them." She said slightly worried. Avalon heard a scream causing her to spin fast on her heels and tighten her grip on her sword.

"They're close." Merry muttered.

"Sam." Aragorn called to him. "Do you know the athelas plant?" He asked.

"Athelas?" The young hobbit gardener asked.

"King's foil." Avalon said for a clearfying.

"KIng's foil! Aye, it's a weed." He said.

"It may help to slow the poison. Hurry!" He called as he went to go back to the woods. "Keep an eye on them, Falcon." He said before running off. Avalon sighed and went to the river and dumped a piece of cloth into the water. She made sure it was cool before going by Frodo's side and damping his forehead.

"You'll be okay, Frodo. Just hang in there." She whispered. She heard a noise and turned Arwen. Avalon knew Arwen was Aragorn's secret love. She rode in on a stallion's back.

"Frodo." She said as she walked to him. "Een Arwen, teleen leth ide. Lasto beth nin, tolo da na ngalad." She said, which meant I am Arwen, I am here to help. Hear my voice, come back to the light.

"Frodo!" Arwen yelled as she knelt beside him.

"Who is she?" Merry asked.

"He's fading." Arwen told Aragorn and Avalon.

"She's an elf." Sam said as Aragorn tried to apply the athelas, but it seemed it had grown too late to help.

"He's not going to last." Arwen said. "We must get him to my father's." Avalon looked at her. Arwen nod knowing what she wanted. Arwen scooped Frodo up and carried him to the horse. Avalon and Aragorn followed her.

"Be careful with him, Arwen. He carries an important item." Avalon said.

"I'll take care of him, Avalon. Don't worry." Arwen said before giving a smile to Aragorn.

"Where are you taking him?" Pippin asked.

"I've been looking for you for two days." Arwen said as she still didn't answer the hobbits. "There are five wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know." She said causing Aragorn to frown.

Avalon helped get Frodo on the back of the horse before Aragorn stepped up to the animal's side. "Stay with the hobbits. I'll send horses for you." Argon said in elvish.

"I'm the faster rider. I'll take him." Awen retorted in elvish.

"The way is too dangerous."

"What are they saying?" Pippin asked sounding confused.

"Frodo is dying. If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him." She said before saying in English. "I do not fear them."

"Strider," Avalon said as she touched his shoulder. "She's the fastest. Frodo is dying. Someone needs to get him there quickly. Let her go, she'll be okay." Avalon said in Elvish with a comforting smile. She never knew the feeling that these two had for each other, but she knew it was stronger than anything else in the world for them.

Strider gave a nod. "My love." He said in Danish before stepping back. Arwen hopped onto the back of the horse and gave one last look at Aragorn. "Arwen," Strider added to her. "Ride hard. Don't look back." She gave him a small smile.

"Ride fast, Asfaloth. Ride fast." Arwen whispered in elvish to the horse.

"Be safe, dear Arwen." Avalon said in elvish before Arwen rode off.

"What are you doing?! Those Wraiths are still out these!" Sam yelled, but Avalon quickly covered his mouth with her hand.

"If you don't stop shouting, then they'll hear us and if they do then we will be no good to Frodo. We'll be dead." She hissed before looking back at Aragorn. She could see the pain in his eyes as he watched his true love ride off. He was completely silent as he watched her as if he was afraid that if he spoke she would die. Avalon put a hand on his shoulder and whispered. "Don't worry, dear friend. Your love will be fine." She said and Aragorn turned and looked at her with a small thankful smile.

The elves from Riverdell arrived shortly after Arwen left and brought horses. There they were lead to the city where they found Gandalf waiting for them. They explained what had happened on their journey to the city and were allowed a place to sleep until the leaders of the different beings arrived to talk about the ring and the threat of Mordor. This gave Arwen and Aragorn time together, but now it was time for the meeting.

Avalon had her cloak off and walked beside Aragorn. They ended out on the balcony where the others were already waiting. Frodo looked up and smiled as he saw Avalon. Avalon went and sat by Frodo. "Glad to see your better, Frodo." She said with a smile.

There was a red head dwarf that was Gimli son of Gloin. There was also a man who was Boromir son of Denethor of Gordon. Another elf that was Prince Legolas Greenleaf son of Thranduil of Mirkwood. Then there was of course the four hobbits, the elf king Elrond, Gandalf, Aragorn, and Avalon.

As soon as everyone got settled Elrond spoke. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." He said causing the people to look at him, but one. Avalon could feel someone's eyes on her. She turned and saw the white haired elf staring at her, Legolas was his name. Avalon glared at him darkly before turning back to Elrond. "Middle-Earth stands upon the edge of destruction. None can escape it. You will untie or you will fall. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Avalon gave Frodo a comforting smile as he stood up and placed the ring down on a stone pedestal in the center of the circle. Avalon heard whispers float around the council.

"The doom of men." Avalon heard one say. Avalon looked over as Boromir spoke.

"It is a gift." He corrected as he stood and began to pace about the circle. Avalon watched him like a cat with a mouse. This brought a smile onto Legolas's face. He didn't understand why the girl interested him so much, but he found his eyes always on her. She was beautiful for sure, but it was more than that, Legolas could feel it was. "Why not use this Ring?" Legolas say a frown darken on Avalon's face as she glared at the man coldly. He could see, for a human, she knew the outcome and was unwilling to take it. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. Through the blood of our people are your lands kept safe." Avalon rolled her eyes and noticed the amused grin on Legolas's face as he stared at her. It was annoying her deeply. Avalon turned and saw Aragorn lean back in his chair. She could see he just as annoyed with this fool as she was. "Give Gordon the weapon of the Enemy! Let us use it against him!"

"For crying out loud." Avalon snapped making everyone look at her. "That Ring is for no man, but Sauron himself. We all now this. That Ring will do no use to us. It wishes to go back to it's master and that Ring will only ruin us more than we have already done ourselves." She said causing her to look at her shock. "It has no other master than Sauron, using it will only in danger you and the people around you with the Ringwraiths around. They are looking for that Ring. Be seen with it or using it and you are dead. No one should use that Ring. it should be destroyed. Like it should have been in the beginning."

"Falcon is right. That ring has no other master. You, a mere human, would never be able to wield it." She and everyone else could see the announce in Boromir's face as he turned and a scornful expression crossed his features.

"And what would Rangers know of this matter?" He asked. Avalon clenched her fist angrily.

"What would a mere human know of this matter?" She countered. "We humans have done nothing, but used what others have created without evening caring how it was made or what it could do to us." She said. Boromir glared darkly at her.

"What would a woman like you know?" He asked and Avalon felt ready to kill this man. Thankfully Legolas stepped in.

"These are no mere Rangers." He announced. "He is Aragorn son of Arathorn. This is Isildur's heir and she is Avalon Hills, the only human who was able to take out an orc before even becoming a Ranger." Avalon looked at the elf impressed. He had done his research.

"Aragorn?" Boromir repeated, being more interested in him than Avalon, he looked Aragorn up and down. "This is Isildur's heir?" He questioned.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas snapped causing a small smile to creep onto Avalon's face at the mention of that.

"Sit down, Legolas." Aragorn commanded in elvish and only looked at Avalon to get her to sit down. Boromir shot a scornful glare at Legolas and Avalon as he regained his composure.

"Gondor has no king." He told them. "Gondor needs no king." He sat heavily down and Avalon to rolled her eyes.

"Of course Avalon is right." Gandalf said loudly causing everyone to look at him. "We cannot use it."

"We have only one choice." Elrond announced as he once again rose. "The Ring must be destroyed." Avalon nod, but Boromir shook his head at this.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gimli growled as he lifted his ax and stepped forward.

"Gimli that won't-" Avalon started, but with a roar, Grimli slammed his ax down onto the Ring. "Work." She said as it shattered into a million pieces and he flew back. The Ring sat as it had before, but everyone could hear a voice now present whispering something in the foul tongue of Mordor.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Grimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into the heart of Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." This made everyone fall silence.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir said. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs, Avalon Wills." He directed it to her who simply glared at him. "There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." Avalon frowned in thought.

Legolas jumped up, seeming just as annoyed as Avalon is to Boromir. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" He yelled.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli asked rudely. Avalon sighed and rested her elbows on her knees, and her chin in her hands.

"I hate politics." Frodo cracked a smile as he heard her say this.

"And if we fail, what then?" Boromir asked as his voice grew in volume and annoyance. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

Gimli stood up firmly. "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" He announced causing every elf present to leap to his feet in anger, who weren't already standing, and protest violently. "No one trusts an elf!" He yelled.

"Same can be said for gold loving Dwarfs, what is the ring made out of?" Avalon asked in a flat tone that showed she was growing bored with the argument. That was when everyone, but the hobbits and Avalon, stood and started fighting.

"I will take it!" Frodo cried suddenly causing Avalon to look at him.

"Frodo-

"I will take it!" He yelled, but no one heard him. Avalon sighed, seeing he was determined with this. She stood on her seat and whistled as loud as she could causing everyone to cover their ears.

"Will all of you shut up! You are all acting like children. For crying out loud. Here all of you are fighting, when the only one who said they'll take it is a hobbit." She said causing them all to fall silent. "Frodo says he will take it." She said before jumping back down.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor." Frodo repeated. "Though-I do not know the way." Avalon stepped foward.

"Frodo I would be happy to join you on your journey and lead the way." She said causing him to look up and nod at her.

"And I will help you bear his burden, Frodo Baggins." Gandulf promised him. "As long as it is yours to bear." Avalon smiled down at Frodo. Aragorn stood tall and stepped forward.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." He swore as he crossed the circle and knelt before the Hobbit. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas said as he stepped forward.

"And my ax." Grimli said gruffly.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir said as he too stepped forward. Avalon cursed in her head hoping that he would have not done that. She didn't feel like having to keep an eye on him the whole time.

"Here!" Sam yelled as he ran out of the bushes and stood beside Frodo. "Mr. Frodo's not goin' anywhere without me." This made Avalon laughed softly. Once again Legolas looked back at her and smiled. She had a beautiful laugh to him.

"No," Elrond agreed as he slowly started to smile. "Indeed, it seems hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Avalon giggled and shook her head at the hobbits.

"Hey!" Came yet another voice. Everyone one turned to the left to see two more hobbits run in. "We're coming too!" Merry yelled as he and Pippin ran down the stairs and joined the other two hobbits. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a stack to stop us."

"Anways," Pippin continues. "You need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing!" Avalon looked at the hobbit with amusement, while Gandalf and Elrond exchanged a look.

"Well," They heard Merry muttered to his cousin. "That rules you out, Pip." Avalon looked at Aragorn with a smile, to which he returned. They saw Pippin nod before doing a double take and glaring at Merry.

"Ten companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Elrond announced as he looked them all over.

"Right!" Pippin said excitedly and loud. "Where are we going?" He asked causing many laughs to go around. Avalon felt this journey would be hard and long, but she also found it would be worth it in the end.


	3. The Journey

Chapter 3: The Journey

"Two, one, five!" Boromir half-shouts as he drills Merry and Pippin in the proper way of using a sword. They have one each from Aragorn still. "Good! Very good." He turns to the second hobbit and says. "Two, one, five."

"Move your feet!" Aragorn advises as he sits smoking comfortably on a rock.

"Got good Pippin." Merry tells him.

"Thanks." He speaks cheerfully.

"Faster! Two, one, five!"

"Hey Merry!" Avalon calls out. "Don't hold you hand in so much. If you hold your hand out more than it would make it more balance." She calls out to him.

"If anyone was asking my opinion , which I know they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round! Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome." He informs the wizard.

"No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Avalon glances at Gandalf before looking back out at the sky.

"So, Ava-

"I go by Falcon." Avalon interrupts the elf. "Only Aragorn and Arwen call me Avalon." She speaks, cutting the elf off.

"Right... So how long have you known Aragorn?" Legolas asks the ranger.

"My parents died when I was 7. Got killed by Orcs. He found me, saved me, and taught me to be a Ranger." She says as she sharpens her sword.

"I'm sorry." Legolas says surprising Avalon and causing her to look up at him.

"Thanks." She says to which he simply nods. "But don't go apologizing. It was awhile ago." Avalon adds, shrugging him off, something she did often when she was in a strange situation that she wasn't used to.

"Move your fee." Merry then begins to move his feet, but then Boromir has cut Merry's arm slightly. Merry hisses in pain and then kicks Boromir. Avalon smirks as she watches him yelp as Merry booted his leg. Both Pippin and Merry begin attacking Boromir who just lay laughing on the ground at the two try to hurt him. Avalon frowns as she sees he isn't getting hurt.

"Not the best of men, is he?" Legolas asks causing Avalon to give a sad smile.

"No, his type is what brings such bad names on my kind." She tells him, causing Legolas to frown and jump up on some rocks as he looks out to the distant at something. Avalon hops up beside him. She can see a black patch in the sky, but she knows it is no cloud.

"What is that?" Sam asks as he too notices it.

"Nothing it's just a whiff of a cloud." Gimli says with a shrug, but Avalon's eyes widen when she sees what it truly is.

"That is no cloud. We need to take cover now!" She yells as she jumps off.

"Its moving fast... against the wind." Aragon seems to have realizes the threat and grabs the hobbits.

"Go now! All of you take cover!" He yells.

"Cerbain, from Dunland." Legolas warns as he grabs Avalon's arm. Avalon will have kill him for touching her if he hasn't dragged her somewhere safer.

"Hide!" Aragon yells. Legolas covers Avalon's frame as they hide inside a little cave formed by a few boulders. It isn't deep, but deep enough for both to hide together in, and it isn't that tall, so Legolas has to keep his head down. This means his head is close to Avalon, who is presses against the back of the small cave.

Both remains quiet, press up against each other, both breathing shallow from fear. When they hear the birds leave, Avalon pushes Legolas back harshly, causing him to hit his head. "If you ever touch me again, you'll be dead." She growls.

"I just-

"I didn't need your help. I could do fine on my own. Now move." She snaps as she pushes passes him and out the cave leaving him standing there, rubbing his sore head, and watching her walk out confuse.

"Spies of Saruman." Gandalf mutters. Aragorn looks at Avalon as she walks over and raises an eyebrow when he sees Legolas walk out after her.

"One word and you're dead, Aragorn." She growls in a hush whisper, causing Aragorn to chuckle.

"As you wish, Avalon, but don't go ignoring what you feel, it never works." Avalon glares at the ground in front of her.

"I don't feel anything for that stupid elf." Again Aragorn chuckles, but luckily he left it at that.

Avalon trudges through the snow shivering. She doesn't prepare for this. She has clothes for the semi-warm forest, not ice cold snow. Avalon falls, but luckily someone catches her. "You're freezing." Legolas says from where he holds her. She gives him an ice cold glare, causing him to let go of her. She storms, as good as she can, ahead and manages to catch up the Aragorn. Aragorn sees her freezing and sighs.

"You must prepare better, Avalon. Your cloak may be thick, but not thick enough for this weather." He tells her before taking his off and putting over hers.

"Arago-

"Better me than you, Ava." Avalon sighs and continues no longer shaking as much. Aragorn is carrying Frodo and Sam, as Boromir has Merry and Pippin. Avalon laughs as she sees that Gimli's helmet can barely be seen over the drifts. He cocks his head to the side and says. "There is a fell voice on the air." Avalon frowns, but then she hears it.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf cries. Suddenly a lightning bolt shoots out of the sky. Avalon screams and jumps back, right into Legolas's arms, much to her annoyance. The lightning bolt sends down rocks.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn shouts. "Gandalf, we must turn back."

"No!" He yells as he pushes forward so he is beside Legolas on top of the snow. He begins to shout in a strange foreign language, but Saruman's voice persisted. Another bolt comes and this time Avalon grabbes onto Legolas.

"Are you afraid of lightning?" Legolas questions, but when Avalon doesn't answer he knows the answer. He wraps an arm around her and she allows herself to be pull in. It gives her comfort in such a scary time.

Now an avalanche of snow starts coming down. Legolas pulls from Avalon, to grab Gandalf's arm and tug him away from the edge just before they are bury. Everything stills.

Legolas head popped out of the snow. He looks very annoyed. He helps Avalon out and soon others follow. "We must get off the mountain!" Boromir yells. "Make for the Gap of Rohan- or take the west rode to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us to close to Isengard!" Aragorn protests.

"If we cannot pass over the moutain, let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria!" He growls.

"Let the Ringbearer decide." He says hoarsely. "Frodo?" He asks. The hobbit looked to Sam and then at Gandalf.

"We will go through the mines."

"So be it." Avalon looks up at Legolas, who still has a strong grip on her. This look isn't anger or annoyance, but of worry.

* * *

"The walls of Moria." Gimli says breathing in awestruck. Everyone heads for the doors. Gandald steps forward and runs his hands over the carvings. "Ithildin, it mirrors only starlight and moonlight." He tells them and right away the clouds slips away and shows a big full moon. The carvings are illuminate with a pale star-like substance. "It reads, 'The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter'." Gandalf says with a smile.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asks.

"It's quite simple." Gandalf says confidently, but Avalon has her doubts. "If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." He sets his staff at the in the middle of it. He cries out in another language, but nothing happens. Gimli sighs as Avalon looks at Aragorn with a raised eyebrow.

"You never said you didn't know what the password was." Avalon murmurs crossing her arms.

"You never asked." Soon he starts trying password after password. Avalon groans before sitting on a rock with a huff.

"So much for easy." Legolas sighs as he took a seat beside Avalon. She sighs in return.

"We're never going to be able to do this." She groans and he glanced at her.

"Have faith, Av- Falcon. It's not supposed to be easy." She looks over at him and gives him a small smile.

"Ya. I gue..." She trails off as she saw something stir in the water.

"Falcon?" Legolas asks.

"Do not disturb the water." Aragorn hisses as he stops Merry and Pippin from throwing rocks.

"I... I don't like these waters." She whispers as she backs up further on the rock and away from the water.

"They're strange." Legolas agrees. Suddenly Avalon clutches her head as she gets a migraine. Aragorn sees this and rushes over.

"Avalon?" He calls, but it's too late, Avalon is being sucked into a vision.

"What's wrong with her?" The dwarf asks.

Avalon sees a creature. It's awful. Many arms, big teeth. It frightens Avalon to the core. She sees it killing many people and when she comes out of the vision she screams, with tears in her eyes. Aragon take Avalon in his arms, knowing how hard the visions are on her, and rocks her, trying to calm her down as she broke down into tears.

"What happened?" Sam asks, in shock of seeing the strong woman so weak and vulnerable.

"She posses the power of sight. Able to see the past, present, and future events." Gandalf tells them causing everyone to turn and look at him. "Uncommon in humans. A powerful gift, yes, but a dreadful one to have. From what I have heard many of the visions are not good ones."

"No. Many are not." Aragon agrees as he ran his fingers through Avalon's hair to sooth her.

"Well? What did she see?" The dwarf demands causing both Legolas and Aragorn to glare at him.

"Give her a minute. Can't you see that the girl can barely even speak." Legolas snaps.

"It's a riddle." Frodo suddenly says causing everyone to turn and look at him. "Speak friend and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?" He asks.

"Mellon." Gandalf replies causing the doors to swing open. Gimli pulls the pipe out of his mouth and hops up. Avalon manages to get a hold of herself and she walks with both Aragorn and Legolas beside her, Aragorn has his arm comfortingly around her shoulders, keeping her close to him.

The Fellowship enters the mines, Gandalf puts a crystal on the top of his staff. "Soon, Master Elf," Gimli tells Legolas. "You shall enjoy the hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires, molt beer, red meat off the bones."

"A gellam." The elf whispers to Avalon who nods in reply. "Oh, joy. A dwarf hole." Legolas mumbles this in elvish, which Avalon understands and laughs at causing Legolas to smile. Aragorn smiles and allowes Legolas to take over. He goes ahead as Legolas stays beside her. "What was your vision about?" He asks in elvish, now knowing she understood it.

"A creature. An awful creature. It lived in the waters out there. Fed off the dwarfs here. I don't think we'll find one alive. It was so horrible. Awful and-" She starts tearing up again as she speaks in elvish that Legolas stops and pulls her into his arms. "I don't want to ever see it again." She cries, accepting the comforting touch of Legolas as he rubs her back.

"Shh now. Don't worry. Whatever the creature was must surely be dead now." He tells her in order to comfort her and soon she gave a nod.

"This, my friend," Gimli tells them, going back onto his earlier discussion. "Is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!" He yells with a booming laughter.

"This is no mine." Boromir whispers softly. "It's a tomb." Legolas pulls away from Avalon and looks down. Both of their eyes widen as they see all the bodies. Legolas bends down and pulls out an arrow from one of the bodies.

"Goblins." He informs them, as he pulls out one of his own arrows and sets it ready to fire. Avalon pulls out her own bow and gets it ready.

"We make for the gap of Rohan." Boromir firmly speaks. "We should never have come here. Now get of here, get out!" He yells just as Frodo gave out a cry and falls to the ground. He's dragged toward the pool by a tentacle wrapping around his ankle.

"Legolas... that's the creature I saw." Avalon whispers making him turn and look.

"Strider!" Sam yells as Pippin shouts.

"Falcon!" Avalon's freezes with fear. Legolas sees this and lower his bow. He wraps an arm around her and pulls her into his chest.

"Let Aragorn handle this." He whispers.

"Into the Mines!" Gandalf yells.

"Legolas!" Boromir shouts as he and Aragorn emerges from the water. The elf pulls away from Avalon and quickly makes to the entrance and shoot at the creature's face. It roars in pain and falls backward. He runs back in with the rest as the creature brings the doors down behind them. Legolas walks back over to Avalon and wraps his arms around her once more.

They all are silent as they breathe heavily for a moment. "We now have, but one choice." Gandalf speaks before he raps the end of his staff on the ground causing the crystal to light up. Legolas looks down at Avalon and it is in this moment that he swears to always protect her.


	4. The Battle

Chapter 4: The Battle

They walk through the mine until Gandalf stops at a three way intersection, looking to see which one he should lead them down. He peers around before saying what all of them have wish he didn't say. "I have no memory of this place." He announces.

Now a half an hour later, they are all still waiting for Gandalf to remember. They all sit spread out on the rocks. Aragorn and Boromir sit beside one another, while smoking. Merry, Sam, and Pippin are leaning up against a lower rock, also smoking. Gimli stand by Legolas and Avalon, and he too is smoking. Avalon finds all this smoking annoying. She isn't big on smoking. Legolas is perch near where Merry and Pippin are with Avalon sitting near him. "Are we lost?" Pippin asks causing Avalon to look down at the small halfling.

"No." Merry answers.

"I think we are."

"Shh! Who does the thinkin'?"

"Merry!"

"What?"

"I'm hungry." Avalon giggles and shakes her head at the two hobbits.

"There's something down there!" Avalon looks over at Frodo as he says this to Gandalf.

"It's Gollum." The wizard tells Frodo causing Avalon to frown.

"Why is the Gollum still following us?" Avalon asks quietly to Legolas. Legolas glances at Avalon with a frown.

"Must be after the ring. Why else would it follow us. If it wanted to eat us it would have tried killing one of us by now." He says causing Avalon to frown.

"Fun. Being eaten by a gollum." Avalon mutters dryly causing Legolas to laugh. Avalon gives a small smile as she hears the elf laugh. Without realizing Avalon lays her head on Legolas's shoulder causing him to look down at her. Avalon rubs her eyes with her fist, reminding Legolas of an innocent child. This brings a smile to his face.

"Tired?" He questions quietly. She gives a yawn before sitting up straight and rubbing her eyes more.

"Ah! It's that way." Gandalf says suddenly. Avalon gives a small tired smile before answering Legolas's question.

"I'm fine." She answers, as stubborn as she always is. She hops down and Legolas follows after her.

"I could..." He stops knowing if he finishes he will only upset her again. He can see she is independent and doesn't like getting help, unless she truly needs it. "Come on." Legolas says instead. He starts walking beside Avalon as Merry cries out,

"He's remembered!" Merry pulls out the pipe in his mouth as the wizard corrects him.

"No, but the air doesn't smell as foul down here. When in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." Avalon gives another yawn causing Legolas to look down at her. The tunnel they travel down leads them to a grand hall. Here Gandalf lifts his staff and proclaims, "Behold the ancient realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

"There's an eye opener and no mistake." Sam agrees in amazement.

Avalon gives yet another yawn causing Legolas to start to worry about her. Suddenly Gimli gives a sharp cry and runs down through an open door. "Gimli!" Gandalf cries, but the dwarf pays no mind to the wizard.

"Falcon... I know you don't like any help, but I could carry you if you need to rest." Legolas suggests as the fellowship enters the chamber. They frown as they find him, head bow, before a rather huge stone coffin. He is crying causing Avalon to step forward.

"Gimli?" She questions as she kneels beside him. She knows it must be his cousin he talked about. Her heart breaks seeing him so torn and upset. She places a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner. "It's okay." She whispers trying to sooth the sobbing dwarf. "It'll be all okay. He's in a better place, Gimli." She whispers to him causing the dwarf to calm his sobbing. "He wouldn't want you crying. He would want you happy." She smiles as Legolas whispers to Aragorn.

"We must move on," Aragorn glances at Legolas he speaks. "We cannot linger."

"It'll be okay, Gimli. I promise. You'll see him again." Gimli seems to be calming down as Avalon continues to talk to him. She knows how he feels. She lost both her parents. Sure he lost a cousin, but it is all the same. They were family. "I know how you feel. I lost both my parents. I know you're hurting, but we must move on." She says as she starts rubbing his back to calm his sniffles.

"They have taken the Bridge and the second hall. We have barred the Gates, but cannot hold them for long." Gandalf reads allowed from the battered tome he finds. "The ground shakes. Drums... drums in the deep." He looks around at them all before turning the next page. "We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming!" Avalon feels a chill go down her spine as he reads this. Still rubbing Gimli's back, she jumps as a huge crash comes from the wall where Pippin is standing. Avalon turns and sees Pippin has twisted the cobweb enshrouded arrow sticking out of the figure, and its helmet has fallen. Pippin turns with a guilty face to see everyone's frighten glares. The rest of the long dead creature suddenly all falls with the chain it is attached to. It creates a tremendous racket that echos all around them. All of them stand in a dead silence, all afraid to even breath. Finally Boromir gives a sigh of relief.

Avalon sighs and looks at Gimli who has calm down and now is looking at Pippin with annoyance. Gandalf slams the book shut and looks at Pippin. "Fool of a Took!" He snaps at him before taking his hat and staff back. "Throw yourself down next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Avalon winces finding it a bit harsh for the poor halfling. Suddenly a loud boom fills the air and Avalon entire body freezes with everyone else. More booming came.

Boom. Boom boom boom. Boom boom boom boom. Boom.

"Frodo." Sam whispers as he points to Sting. Frodo half draws his blade to find it glowing. Avalon reaches up and pulls hers out to see it too is glowing.

"Orcs." She whispers as she tightens her grip on her sword. She stands silently. Ready to kill any orc that comes in. She is know as the orc killer for a reason. It is the one thing she kills most. She swore on her parent's death that she would kill every single last Orc and she has done well with keeping that promise.

That is when shrieks begin to echo throughout the halls. It gives an eerie accompaniment to the sounds of the drums. "Orcs!" Legolas cries out.

Avalon and Boromir run to the door and stick their heads out. Avalon pales and moves just as two arrows comes thudding into the wood. Aragorn runs forward and the three of them slam the doors shut. "They have a cave troll." Boromir says dryly.

"Great. Just great." Avalon mutters under her breath as she grabs an ax and bar the door with it. She grabs another and did the same thing. "You four stay back and stay close to Gandalf." She orders as she gets her sword ready. There is already one archer with his bow out. They don't need another. Gandalf draws his own sword Glamdring with a metallic shhffith and a growl, similar to one Gimli would make. The four hobbits are fearful, but they get out their own swords, prepare to attack with the others.

Gimli stands and takes another ax from one of his dead kindred. He hops onto Balin's tomb and roars loudly. "Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" Avalon smiles and holds her sword tight.

"Gotta hate Orcs." She says with a smile. Legolas finds her excitement to kill orcs amusing. He never seen such a fierce woman ever in his life. He would be lying if he says it doesn't make him like her even more. It is just the things about her that draws him to her. He knows that he is slowly growing attach to the young ranger. He also knows that in time his feelings will no doubt grow deeper.

Legolas looks back at the door as he and Aragorn stands with their arrows ready and aims on the door. The door is already beginning to break from the Orcs. Boromir stands beside Legolas and Aragorn with his sword in one hand and his shield in the other. They all wait until the first spear breaks through. Legolas shoots the bearer and pulls out another arrow. Aragorn and Legolas fire arrows after arrow through the hole now created by the orcs. That is when the door finally broke down.

The archers both have time for one more shot before the battle truly commences. Avalon tightens her grip on her sword as she meets the charge of the orcs. Avalon swings her sword slicing the head off one Orc. The swords was made by the elves, which means her blade is sharp and deadly. It is one of the many reasons Avalon preferres elven weapons. That and the fact that they can sense when orcs are near.

She spines on her heels slicing the stomach open of another orc. She kicks him back causing him to stumble down the well. She spines again and stabs an orc in the stomach before pulling back, turning, and cutting off the arm of another. She fought a big group, never breaking a sweat, never stopping, and never dropping the pleased smile on her face. She is enjoy the killing. Killing orcs makes her stop feeling the sadness of her parent's death because she, in her own way, is making up for their death by killing orcs.

"You sure like killing orcs." Legolas says as he joins her and helps her.

"Ya," She agrees as she stabs into an orc that almost attacked Legolas. "I do." She smiles as she kicks the orc back. "It makes me feel like I'm avenging my parents death." She tells him, causing Legolas to give her a confuse look. She doesn't seem to notice as she stabs an orc in it's belly and rip the blade up him, slicing his upper section in half, and exposing the orc's brain as it falls to the ground.

"Your parents?" Legolas questions causing the woman to nod.

"Yes they were killed by orcs." She answers and Legolas nods remembering that she told him this.

"Right." He shot an arrow through the skull of one orc who had grabbed ahold of Avalon. With the sudden release of her arm, she stumbles forward. This lead for her to falling forward. Legolas stumbles back as she stumbles into him. He falls to his back with her above him. Her hair cascading around them. His eyes meets hers and they both silently look at the other. Avalon's heart beat wildly in her chest as the closeness the two are to each other. Their noses just centimeters from touching. Legolas stares up at her, not daring to breath. His eyes flick down to her lips that beg for him to kiss. He stares at her deep red plump lips before running his tongue over his suddenly very dry ones. His eyes snaps back up at Avalon. Both not even aware of the battle around them. Avalon's eyes beg for him to close the distance. He starts leaning forward as she leans down. Their lips just barely touching-

"Aragorn! Avalon!" Frodo cries bringing the two back to their surroundings. Avalon quickly gets off Legolas, her cheeks bright red as she helps him up. He glances at her to say something, but she has already ran off. "Aragorn! Avalon!" Frodo yells again.

"Frodo!" Both Aragorn and Avalon yell together as the two look for him. She can see the troll pulling Frodo off the ledge as Frodo lashes out with Sting. The blade slices into the monster's wrist, causing him to drop Frodo sharply and wave his hand about wildly. Avalon runs and helps Frodo up as Aragorn dives a long spear into the troll's chest. The troll then drops its club as they both stand that way for a moment. Avalon stands and slices at the troll when it sends Aragorn flying into a rock pile. He is knocked senseless by the cave troll's flying hand.

Avalon slices at the troll trying to get him to back off when the troll takes out the spear. Avalon slices at its hand, the troll, now angry, hit Avalon hard. She goes flying into the wall hitting her head hard on a rock and causing blackness to fill her eyes. She lays faint on the ground. Legolas eyes widen when he sees Avalon laying unmoving by the wall. He shoots arrows in every directions as he runs to the petite woman. He slides to his knees as he turns her over so he can see her face. He sees a bit of blood on the back of her head, but he can see she is still breathing. He gives a sigh of relief as he pushes her hair out of her face.

"Frodo!" Sam yells, causing the elf to glance over and see Frodo stabbed and falling slowly to the ground. The elf feels his breath stop as he watches Merry and Pippin jump onto the cave troll's head and stabbing downwards with their blades. They shout like a pack of angry wolves as the troll waves its arms around. He manages to catch Merry and drop him. Legolas looks down at Avalon. He leans down and gives her a gentle kiss on the temple before laying her on the ground. He stands and runs, drawing his bow back, he waits for just the right moment to fire his arrow. He finds it as the cave troll throws his head back. Legolas fires his arrow straight into its neck.

The troll stands there for a moment, just moment swaying, before it pitches forward and falls dead down on the ground. Pippin slides across the floor as they all stand in silence for a moment, just staring at the creature. Legolas is the first to move. He quickly makes his way to Avalon and cradles her head in his lap. She slowly comes to as everyone runs for Frodo. "W-What happened?" She asks out of it. Legolas pushes her hair back causing her to hiss out in pain as his fingers slide across her wound.

"Sorry." He quickly apologizes. "The troll threw you. You hit your head pretty hard, blacked out, but you seems to be fine." He tells her before slowly helping her to his feet. They both look as Frodo sits up coughing.

"What-

"Frodo was stabbed, he... he should be dead." Legolas says in amazement before helping her walk and leading her over. Frodo presses a hand to his side as Sam's eye widen in shock. "He's alive!" He exclaims in relief. Gandalf gives a sigh and a smile.

"You should be dead." Aragorn speaks, agreeing with Legolas. "The spear would have skewered a wild boar!"

Gandalf smiles a full fledged grin as he speaks. "I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Frodo peers down at his half open shirt. He pulls it back to reveal a coat of finely crafted links.

"Mithril." Gimli said. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins." Avalon gives a small smile. The goblins all begin to shout once more. They are all preparing to attack again.

"We need to get out of here." Avalon says, leaning on Legolas, still dizzy and discordant from the blow to the head.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf orders. Legolas sweeps Avalon off her feet, surprising the young woman as she quickly grabs onto Legolas on impulse.

"Don't worry I won't drop you." He tells her, looking down at her. "But you are still too weak to walk on your own, and this is easier." She blushes.

"Fine, but if you even think about touching my ass, your hands are getting sliced off." She hisses, he only gave her a grin before walking out, holding her close to his chest, and following the others. He can get used to holding the young girl. She is so lightweight and small in his arms. A perfect fit for him really. Legolas looks down at her as she rests her head against his chest and slowly closes her eyes. He can get use to having this girl in his life.


	5. The Bridge of Khazad-dum

Chapter 5: The Bridge of Khazad-dum

The fellowship heads through Dwarrowdelf. Avalon walks beside Aragorn, her eyes to the ground. She is thankful that Legolas didn't bring up what happened back at the caves. She doesn't know why she almost kissed Legolas, but she finds she is saddened by not having done it. Avalon looks at Legolas, as if just seeing him. She never truly thought about Legolas. She knows he is attractive, but now looking at him, she finds she can't look away. He is a tall and lean built, flexible and acrobatic. He is fast and has quick reflexes like any elf should. With hair as white as snow going down to his mid back with deep blue eyes, that Avalon believe to be the bluest eyes that she has ever looked upon. She finds he, even though lean, still shows strong muscles, most in his arms and chest from years of archery.

As if feeling eyes on him, Legolas eyes meet Avalon. Avalon blushes and looks down, thankful that she has her hood on her, covering her face to hide the deep red cheeks. Aragorn looks at the young girl, a small smile coming onto his face. He practically raised her. He knows her better than she knows herself. He can see she is struggling with her emotions, fighting a battle within her. He knows if he makes fun that she will only grow more fearful. Avalon's eyes lifts to meet his. "If you are going to say something, then say it Aragorn. Your staring unnerves me." She say earning herself a small chuckled from the ranger.

"You shouldn't fight it, Avalon." Aragorn says and Avalon's eyes falls back to the ground.

"Shouldn't fight what?" She asks and Aragorn looks at her, knowing damn well that she knows what he is talking about. "You may not be my student anymore Avalon, but you still need guidance." Her eyes goes up to his. He knows Avalon is struggling. She has only felt this way once, but never as strong as this. The last time she felt this way was with a fellow ranger, he had joined the two on a mission to kill a group of orcs that was attacking a village. She had liked the ranger, but never told him. He died on that mission by the orcs, causing Avalon to seek vengeance on the orcs more than ever before. He knows she regrets never telling her feelings to the ranger, but she never truly mourned his death either. She never got a chance to truly know him like she is with Legolas. Aragorn knows she has grown closer to Legolas, and he also knows her feelings are deeper for him than it had been for Geywin son of Clearwin.

"I can see it, Avalon." Aragorn whispers softly. "Your feelings for the elf. They're stronger than what they were for the ranger." Avalon's eyes falls at the mention of Greywin. "You shouldn't fight it." He tells her, causing the girl to look at Legolas.

"I'm afraid, Aragorn." The young ranger admits. Aragorn places a comforting hand on her shoulder, gently squeezing it.

"Love is like a battlefield, sometimes you have to risk your heart to win the battle." He tells her and Avalon looks up at him with fearful eyes.

"What if you are afraid to risk it?" She asks.

"Better to risk your heart than to keep fighting until you lose it." He says before letting her go and walking forward. Avalon lets what Aragorn said sink into her. He's right, he always is. She knows Aragorn is fighting the same battle with Arwen, afraid to give her his heart and be with her because of her being a princess of the elf kingdom and him being the descendant of Isildur.

Avalon knows what she needs to do. She needs to stop pushing Legolas away. Stop risking her heart. Start winning the battle. Avalon looks at Legolas, finally making her mind. Legolas looks over and sees Avalon walking towards. He stops as she heads over. He knows the same thing is on her mind as his. He hopes she is coming over to tell him she wanted it to happen. That she wanted to kiss him and still do. Just before she can reach him, however Aragorn starts shouting. They turn and see the goblins now after him. Avalon looks at Legolas as he looks at her. They both know it needs to wait. They need to wait to talk about what happened to the two of them.

With a heavy sigh, Legolas starts running with the others across Dwarrowdelf. The goblins are now behind them, above them, coming up all around them. Merry glances back at the goblins, causing him to stumble. Avalon manages to catch him and push him upright. "Don't look back, Merry. Keep running, don't stop and don't look back." She orders. She knows there are too many of them. They all did. The goblins are swarming them everywhere. Soon they close up the distance before the group. This forces the group to circle up and prepare to meet their deaths as the vast horde closes in.

Legolas looks at Avalon as she looks at him. He takes her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. "To the death." He says so only she can hear. This is what Avalon wants. Greywin was never one to kill orcs, he couldn't handle it. Avalon needs someone who can. Someone she can fight side by side. Be with who will fight until they died together in battle. She needs someone like Legolas. Brown honey eyes meeting baby blue.

"To the death." She whispers as she squeezes his hand. He lets go and gets his bow ready, as she gets her sword out. They all stand at the ready, Gandalf's staff illuminating a short distance around the group. They suddenly hear a rumbling noise, as if it is far away. The goblins have all stop and look around before scattering off and disappearing into their holes and tunnels. Being gone in a blink of an eye. Gimli then gives a booming laugh at the victory, but the others are more cautious and have yet to put away their weapons.

"I can't tell if this is really good or really bad." Avalon says as the rumbling comes closer to them. "I'm leaning towards very very bad." She says. Legolas looks down at her. All he wants in that moment is to kiss her, at least once before he dies, but he knows now is not the time. He isn't going to die today and neither is the group.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir then asks Gandalf. Gandalf slowly looks up and leans on his staff heavily. "A balrog." He says slowly to them. "A demon of the ancient world." Avalon's eyes widen. An orange light begin to advance on them from the hall. How can Gandalf be so calm about this?! "This foe is beyond any of you." Still calm?! Really? "Run!" Better.

They all take off running. Boromir pulls ahead of the group, before he suddenly loses his balance by the edge of a staircase. This causes Avalon to roll her eyes. Now is not the time to lose one's balance. He would have fallen to his doom in that moment to the fiery pits below, if it had not been for Legolas who had caught him and dragged him back.

"Gandalf..." Aragorn whispers to the wizard showing fear and worry in his eyes.

The old wizard grasps Aragorn's shoulder. "Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near." The ranger looks up to where the stone structure stands. Then he looks back at Gandalf, ready to argue. "Do as I say! Swords are of no more use here!" Gandalf yells.

The group run up and down the many stairways, until they all come to a wide break, where they all come to a quick stop. Legolas looks at the jump, sizing it up before jumping easily. Avalon's eyebrows goes up. She is many things; a tree climber, an archer, warrior, a ranger, hell even a future seeing ranger, but there is no way in hell she can make this jump, she can't jumped unless you count jumping down. Legolas looks back ready to catch the next person.

Gandalf hesitates, but Legolas beckons him. "Gandalf!" He calls, urging the wizard over. The wizard hears the balrog coming, and he glances back, before throwing himself forward. Legolas catches him swiftly and helps him. An arrow flies forward and bounces off the stair below Sam. He jumps back as Legolas turns and fires at the orc archers, that are just across a broad canyon. His first arrow takes one in the forehead, causing the orc to fall screeching to his death.

"Merry! Pippin!" Boromir cries as he grabs the two hobbits, one under each arm, before jumping, the stone crunching under him. Legolas steadies them on the other side as Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, Avalon, and Gimli jump back.

"Sam!" Aragorn yells before he throws the hobbit across, where Boromir catches him. He goes to throw Gimli, but Gimli holds up a hand.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf." He launches himself across the gap, but when he reaches the other side he teeters on the edge. Legolas spins around quickly and grabs him by the most convenient hold, which is his beard, this seems to anger Gimli. "Not the beard!" Gimli bawls angrily. Legolas simply ignores the dwarf and gives a bit of an over enthusiastic tug on his beard to pull him away from the edge as the staircase that he had just jumped on from before begins to sway.

Aragorn then throws Frodo up the stairs as more rocks begin to crumble. They are separated from their companions by a gap at least fifteen feet now, causing Avalon to grow even more frightful. She knew she should have went before now, but her fears were eating at her. As if the staircase knew of Avalon's fears, it begins to sway in earnest as a huge boulder comes smashing clean through the upper section.

Aragorn grasps Frodo's shoulder and Avalon's shoulder. "Lean forward!" He yells. Avalon, however tries backing up. "Ava-

"I can't." She says her voice shaking. "You know I can't jump, Aragorn. I-

"Avalon, you have to. Do as I say. You'll do fine." He says calmly. Avalon looks up at him fearful. She sees confidence and reassurance. She gives a nod and does as he said.

"Come on!" Legolas urges as the upper staircase crashes into the lower. The group run down the rest of the stairs and on towards the bridge of Khazad-dum.

Legolas can see Avalon has been scared of jumping. Each time one of them jumped over he saw her flinch. He knows she was shaking when she comes over. Legolas grabs Avalon's hand and squeezed it causing the young girl to look up at him. He smiles down comforting her as he finds one of her few fears. She gives a small smile, squeezing his hand back.

"Over the bridge!" The wizard yells causing Avalon and Legolas to look over at him. Gandalf let all of them pass him as the balrog comes soon after the group. They hear from the thing's fire blowing Gandalf's hair back. Gandalf runs over the bridge to the Fellowship and stands in the center of it, facing off with the demon. "You can't pass!" He shouts.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cries out. Gandalf ignores the hobbit as he speaks once more.

"I am the servant of a secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. Dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!" The balrog produces a flaming sword and slams it right into Glamdring, which Gandalf has quickly thrown up to block to deadly attack. "Turn back to the shadow!" He yells as the sword transformed into a whip, which the creature uses to crack over Gandalf's head. The wizard raises his staff up and bellows. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" He slams it onto the bridge and the balrog gives a growl before stepping forward, but the bridge cracks. The monster falls into the abyss causing Avalon to sigh in relief.

Gandalf turns around and it's as if Avalon is seeing it in slow motion. Gandalf turns as the Balrog snaps the whip again, catching Gandalf's ankle, causing him to drop both his staff and his sword. The wizard slides down the path catching hold of the jagged stone hoping to get a good hold and get the whip off.

Frodo goes to run forward, but Boromir catches him and holds him back. "Gandalf!" The hobbit cries out. Avalon tries to go to, but she too was held back.

Legolas grabs her and pulls her to him, whispering in her ear. "I cannot lose you, Avalon." His hot breath fanning her ear. Avalon has tears in her eyes as he holds her.

"He will die, Legolas." She says so only he could hear.

"I can't lose you, Avalon." He repeated. "I need you." He says causing Avalon breath to catch. She looks up at him and she is surprised when she sees the tears in his eyes. "I can't." He repeats so softly that it tore Avalon's heart. She reaches out and touch his face.

"And you won't, Legolas." She whispers before slipping out of his grip and running forward.

"Avalon!" Legolas cries. Avalon reaches out to grab Gandalf's hand just as he slips away.

"No! Gandalf!" The girl screams trying to catch him as he slips away, Avalon stares down feeling guilt, sadness, and anger fills her.

"Aragorn!" Boromir shouts as he lifts the sobbing hobbit in his arms and follows the Fellowship. The ranger went to go after Avalon, but Legolas runs forward instead. He pulls the girl back in his arms as she screams out for Gandalf.

"We have to go! We have to go, Avalon!" He yells at her. She continues to struggle in his arms. He turns her so that she is facing him. He pulls her face towards him and kisses her deeply. Her soft lips touching his. He wraps his arms tightly around her waist, holding her close to his body. She wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him back with passion. He pulls away breathing heavily, she looks up at him. "We need to go, Avalon. It wasn't your fault. None of us could save him, but if we don't leave then we'll just die with him." He speaks breathlessly. She looks up him before letting out a sigh. She takes his hand and he pulls her forward, following everyone else. Aragorn waits for them before nodding.

They run out into the bright sun, all the hobbits throw themselves upon the ground and cry. Cry for the loss of their dearest friend. Gimli tries to run back into the mind, for whatever reason, but Boromir quickly make sure to hold him back. Legolas holds Avalon in his arms, as she cries. He can't believe Gandalf is truly dead. He stares off to the distance holding the girl tightly to him. He glances back at the Fellowship.

"Avalon." Aragorn calls causing the young girl to look at him with red puffy eyes. "Stop your crying." He orders as Legolas looks at Aragorn shock. Avalon sniffles and wipes her eyes. She knows why Aragorn asks this of her. They need to keep going for the sake of the mission and to cause her to grow stronger. That and she knows if they stay here until nightfall then the orcs will arrive and kill them all. Avalon takes a deep breath and calms down. Aragorn looks at her and nod. Then Aragorn turns and looks at Legolas. "Legolas, get them up." The elf looks at Aragorn even more shock than before.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir snaps.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs!" Aragorn says seriously. "We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Avalon, Gimli. Get them up!" He yells as he pulls Sam up and pats his shoulder. "On, your feet, Sam. Frodo? Frodo!" The halfling is walking away, as Aragorn calls out to him, he turns with tears running down his face. Aragorn runs up to Frodo and kneels before him. "Frodo, he died so we could live. Don't let that sacrifice be in vain." Aragorn tells him, as Frodo collapses in his arms, sobbing heavily.

This makes Avalon think of when her parents died.

-Flashback-

Avalon was tied down to a table, her legs tied down with it, as her head was also. The orcs surrounded the table, each sliced a blade into the flesh of her arms. They cut from her wrists to her shoulders. The cut marks went in all different directions, depths, and lengths. Avalon screamed as they cut into her. They went until she had 300 cuts on her arms before they untied her and flipped her onto her back. They tied her back down and the leader of the orcs grabbed a thick whip. He held it back before slashing it across her back. Avalon screamed so loudly she made her throat bleed. The orc pulled the whip back and slashed again cutting into the flesh of her back from below her shoulder blades to her waist, matching the first one and that included the depth and direction. The orc pulled back and did one final slash.

Avalon tears ran heavily down her face as she sobbed from the pain. A girl of just 7 years old going through more than what many tripled her age have. The leader said something in its language and soon a blade cut along the curve of her shoulder blade before it went with the next shoulder blade. Avalon squeezed her eyes tightly as she breathed heavily, sobbed, and screamed in pain. She begged for mercy. Begged for someone to help. To save her. She looked towards where her parents laid.

Her mother raped, chopped into tiny bits, and her head on a stake. Her body parts being saved for dinner that night. Her father laid tied to a tree, his intestines sprawled out in front of him, his eyeballs cut out so that they hung down his cheeks, his fingers all chopped off and created a semi-circle around him, his hair scalped off and worn like a hat on an orc, and finally his organs sat in a pot beside him. Avalon cried harder. For her pain, for her parent's torture and death, and for her future death.

As the blade lifted out of her skin, an arrow shot out and killed the orc. Avalon watched as a man, in a dark cloak, ran out of the woods towards them. He fired arrows left and right at the orcs, taking them down one by one. He ran to Avalon and cut her free. "We won't survive this unless you fight back. It's life or death kid. You can't be weak in this life. Don't let your parents sacrifice to keep you alive this long be in vain." He said and Avalon looked up at him. Finding the strength in his eyes and in her new goal. Kill all the orcs she could.

Orc Killer. Human Survivor.

-End of flashback-

Avalon looks down, unconsciously rubbing her scarred arms. She wears all the cuts and whip marks that she got that day. All scarred and a forever reminder of what she is fighting for. Survival.

Legolas looks down at Avalon with a frown. He can see she is deep in thought. He touches her hand, causing the young girl to jump before looking up at him. "Are you okay, Avalon?" She gives a nod.

"I'm fine... I... It's nothing." She says shaking her head. Her scars are a reminder, but they are also ugly. She knows this. Girls shouldn't have such scars. She thinks if Legolas ever sees them he will find them hideous. Find her hideous. She can't risk that with her growing so close to the elf.

Legolas frowns and place a hand on her cheek, rubbing his thumb over it. "Avalon, what is troubling you?" He asks. She shakes her head.

"It just reminds me of when my parents were killed." Legolas eyes fill with sympathy as he stares at her. Most would look at her with pity, but Avalon finds she likes this type of emotion beaming down on her than the former.

"I am sorry, Avalon. It must have been hard on you." He says softly as he pushes her hair behind her ear.

"It was, but Aragorn was there. He kept helping me through it. Giving me a reason to continue. Giving me a goal to complete. Kill all the orcs I can, to revenge my parents' death." She says causing Legolas to take her hand in his and kiss it gentle.

"I am glad he did." Avalon gives him a small smile.

"Me too."


	6. Khazad-dum and Scars

*Note* This chapter is filled with much fluff. Will make all fangirls go crazy. Almost creid writing this. Hope you enjoy it. Much Avalos in this. Do enjoy the chapter. This is the last one for this book. The sequel Golden Hearts will be out... maybe tomorrow... it all really depends on when I want to start it. For now enjoy the last chapter. Than you all wwho read my story to this very moment. I hope you are happy with how all this turns out. I also hope you love the Avalos love as much as I loved writing Avalon and Legolas. *End of Speach :)*

* * *

Chapter 6: Khazad-dum and Scars

Avalon holds Legolas' hand as they walk through the beautiful forest. It's amazing and even the mourning comrades sees the beauty. All, but Gimli. He takes a different view on the forest. "Stay close, young hobbits." He whispers. "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell-" Avalon blocks him out as she rests her head on Legolas' arm. Legolas looks down at her and smiles. He takes his hand out of hers, with great difficulty because she doesn't quiet want to let go, and he wraps an arm around her. He pulls her close and she rests against him.

"-And are never seen again." Avalon hears the end of what Grimli says. Avalon looks at Legolas who simply rolls his eyes.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asks looking and sounding concern.

"Well here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily." Gimli says, oblivious to his friend's confusion. "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox- oh." An arrow is pointed at his nose causing Alavon to look around only to see they are surrounded by an army of elves. Avalon would have laughed at Gimli if it isn't for the army of elves, like previously stated. Legolas and Avalon holds up their bow and holds one elf each at arrow point, but six more are pointed at the two. Legolas looks at Avalon with a very uneasy look.

Aragorn holds his hands up, telling them that he only wants peace. An elf steps forward and speaks. "The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." He says smugly causing Avalon to roll her eyes.

Gimli growles at the elf, but Aragon cuts him off as he speaks in Elvish. "Haldir of Lorien." Aragorn says bowing down to the elf. "We come here in peace. We only seek your help." He says. (Unsure about this line in the movie, so I'm sorry if it is wrong.)

"Aragorn!" Gimli cries. "These woods are perilous! We should go back!"

"We entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood." Haldir tells them. "You cannot go back. Come. She is waiting." He says before he spins on his heels and starts off, leading them to the elf woman that he speaks of.

"Hopefully we get some sleep." Legolas sighs, looking down at Avalon. "You look exhausted." Avalon nods as she rests against him.

The group stand before a short staircase. Two elves slowly make their way to them. They are the rulers of Lothlorien. Avalon finds it hard to look upon them with the light that shroud them, they are just so fair. "Nine there are here." The male elf leader speaks, his name is Celeborn. "Yet ten there were set out from Riverdell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him." He says causing Avalon to look down.

The female elf closes her eyes before opening them once more. "He has fallen into shadow." She whispers out, Aragorn nodding to her. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife." She goes on to say. "Stary but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." She turns to Boromir, whose breath grows ragged. Avalon frowns as she sees sweat streaking his face. What is he hiding? Boromir is the first to look away and Galadriel turns away from him. "Yet hope remains- while the Company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled." Avalon looks at Legolas as he looks down at her. "Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace." She says and Avalon feels a great weight lift off her shoulders. A good night of rest is what she truly needs.

Legolas looks down at Avalon a small smile on his face. A whole night of peace with the woman he cares for. It is more than he can ever ask for.

* * *

Avalon washes in the large bath they have. Her hair cascading down her back like a wet curtain. Her shoulder blade scars hidden by her hair and her whip slashes hidden by the water, but the scars on her arms glowing above the water. She washes her hair, while she hums a soft elvish tone. She hears the doors open from someone walking in. She has the bath in her own private room. She only knows few that would come visit her. She lowers herself into the water so only her shoulders and up shows. She sees Legolas walking in and she sighs place a hand over her heart. "Legolas you frightened me. Don't you know better than to sneak up on a lady when she is bathing?" She asks with a roll of her eyes. Legolas chuckles as he sits on the edge of the tub.

"You, my fair Avalon, may be a woman, but we both know you are no lady." She smiles.

"Mmm so I am not." Legolas smiles down her.

Hesitantly Legolas asks Avalon, "Would you mind if I joined you." Avalon looks up at Legolas knowing full well that he seeks more than to join her for a bath. She knows he is asking for more, but she also knows he doesn't want her to be mad for him asking, hence the hesitation. Avalon would love more than anything to truly be with Legolas, after all this maybe their last chance for a while, but Avalon is also hesitant. Not because it is her first time. No because she doesn't want him to see her hideous scars, then run from her.

"Legolas are you hinting at what I think you are?" She asks teasingly causing the elf to grow slightly pink in the face. "A lady should never be with a man until she is married." She says causing the elf to grow a crooked grin.

"I thought we agreed you are no lady." He says with amusement. She smiles up at him.

"That we have." She agrees.

"So... may I join you?" He asks once more, now hoping the answer is yes. Avalon easiness fades to nervousness. Legolas sees the change and frowns. "What's troubling you, Avalon?" He questions softly.

"Nothing." She lies through her teeth and Legolas can see quite clearly that she is lying.

"Avalon." He softly says her name, gazing upon her with the softest of eyes that Avalon feels like melting in the warm water. Her eyes falls and Legolas can't help, but feel nervous himself. Why is she so hesitant with him? Is it... is it possibly her first time? "Avalon..." He starts questioning cautiously, not wishing to scare the beautiful woman off. "Would this be your first time? Is that why you are so fearful?" He asks softly to her. "I do not wish to frighten you, my love." He says causing the young woman to look up at him fearfully.

"It is not you that frightens me."

"Then what frightens you, Avalon?"

"I'm frighten you will not want me." She speaks honestly. Legolas looks at her beyond shock.

"Why on earth would I not want you, Avalon?" He asks, having regain his voice. She looks up at him. He can see so much fear in her eyes, but he also sees insecurity. Suddenly he realizes another of her few fears. She is insecure of her body. Legolas gives a sigh, seeing now what is troubling her. "Avalon, I would never not want you." He says looking at her. "Your body is beautiful, Avalon." He speaks truthfully, but Avalon looks down feeling sadness and self loathing filling her.

"You wouldn't say that if you saw my body."

"Avalon, don't be silly. I have seen-

"You have never truly saw my body or my frame." She looks up at him. Legolas sees tears in Avalon's eyes causing his heart to break seeing such sadness on the woman he cared most for.

"Avalon nothing would ever send me away from you." He whispers. "I care too deeply for you." He places a hand on her cheek and gives her a reassuring smile. "I love you, my sweet Avalon." Avalon feels her breath stop as Legolas speaks the words she thought no man would ever say to her. "I have been falling for you since I first laid eyes on you. You are beautiful, Avalon, but it more than beauty that made me fall for you. It is your strength, your compassion, your spirit." He says kissing her cheek. "I love everything about you. I accept you for who you are. I accept your flaws, your past, and your gift." Tears streamed down Avalon's face. She has only dreamed of this day. She never thought she would ever find someone who could love her like this. Someone who accepted her for who she was and didn't judge her on her weaknesses, past, or her gift.

Avalon looks up at Legolas. "I love you, Legolas." A small smile comes on her face, but it is gone within seconds. "Which is why, I... I should show you what I am afraid of." His smile to falls. He doesn't understand what frightens her so deeply. She turns her back to him and rises ever so much. The water coming to her waist. Legolas' eyes widen as he sees the huge scars going from below her shoulder blade to her waist. He sees her shoulder blades outline each with a deep scar. His eyes travels to her arms where he sees so many scars going all up her arms that he can't count them all. He feels pain fill him as he sees the girl he finds perfect full with so much fear, sadness, and pain. His heart gives out as sees all the scars that Avalon has that surely killed her to receive. He doesn't care about the scars being there, he loves her no matter what, but he cares about what the scars brings Avalon. He doesn't like how it hurts her so much to bare them.

"Avalon." Legolas sighs, causing her to turn to face him. His eyes, being the gentleman he is, doesn't look too low, but stays on her eyes. "I could never stop love you simply for scars." He reaches a hand out and runs it across her eyes to wipe away the tears. "I love you, Avalon with or without scars. Scars are not ugly, Avalon and neither are you. The scars shows your true strength. Don't fear them. Embrace them." She walks towards him, until she rests on her knees and is kneeling before the edge of the tub, where he sits looking down at her. "I love you, Avalon. The scars do not frighten me, so don't let them frighten you." He says causing her to close her eyes and lean up. He leans down and his lips touches hers.

This kiss is like no other before. It is soft, sweet, and loving. It's shows what the two truly feel for eachother. Putting their hearts right into the kiss. Legolas pulls the girl closer to him, her wet arms wrapping around his neck. They pull apart moments later, Legolas rested his forehead against hers, his eyes looking into her own. "Do you wish to join me, Legolas?" Legolas lets a small smile come onto his face.

"I would love to, my love." He says softly. Avalon smiles and gives him one kiss.

The two became one, holding the other as they cum together. Their love for the other showing through as Avalon holds onto Legolas as he kisses each of her scars. Telling her just how beautiful she truly is. Nothing can get in between them. They both know now that this is only the beginning for them and that the two will have their whole life ahead of them. The last words the two speak before climbing into bed to sleep is, "I love you."


	7. Sequel

Avalon and Legolas love each other and are now together. Still fighting to bring the ring to the mountains for it to be destroy, the two will face many more fights together. Needing to find Frodo and Sam to protect the two hobbits once more, the Fellowship follow after them in hopes of destroy the ring and keeping the two hobbits safe. Avalon has faced many of her fears, but she still has more to face and even more problems to overcome. Can Legolas help Avalon through their journey together or will everything fall apart?


End file.
